


Need

by Claire, eeyore9990, goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Peter Hale, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sex Pollen, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did they hit him with?” The Sheriff is wide-eyed as he watches Derek and Chris try to hold the struggling beta. Peter is feral, eyes flash blue, claws out and he's just making this continuous growl/while noise that sets the older man's teeth on edge.</p><p>“I'm not sure – ” Derek cuts off as Peter goes suddenly limp in his hold as they drag him through the door of the loft, and the wily wolf slips from his nephew's grasp. And round on Chris, ignored the sudden gun pressed to his temple in favor of shredding the hunter's jeans, and John is sure that Chris would have shot him right then, if Peter hadn't started talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Peter, sex-pollened up and begging Chris. Derek and the Sheriff to fuck him.
> 
>  **This is a sex pollen fic.** I've marked it as Dub-Con, but if you're sensitive to consent issues, Peter is definitely under the influence.

“What did they hit him with?” The Sheriff is wide-eyed as he watches Derek and Chris try to hold the struggling beta. Peter is feral, eyes flashing blue, claws out and he's just making this continuous growl/white noise that sets the older man's teeth on edge.

“I'm not sure – ” Derek cuts off as Peter goes suddenly limp in his hold as they drag him through the door of the loft, and the wily wolf slips from his nephew's grasp. And round on Chris, ignored the sudden gun pressed to his temple in favor of shredding the hunter's jeans, and John is sure that Chris would have shot him right then, if Peter hadn't started talking.

“I need you to fuck me, I need to feel your cock inside me, I need you to fill me up with your come...”

“ _Jesus_ ,” the Sheriff whispers, eyes fixed on Peter as Derek grapples his uncle and tugs him back. He and Chris share a look as Peter bares his neck to Derek and grinds his ass backwards against his nephew.

“Sex pollen,” Chris says flatly, and Derek nods with pursed lips.

“Wait, what?” The Sheriff looks first at Chris and then at Derek.

“It's an umbrella term,” Derek explains, “meaning anything that can make you go wild out of your mind with... _need_.”

“Is it painful?” John asks looking at Peter's writhing.

“Frequently,” Chris says softly. “Sometimes fatal.”

There's a long silence that's filled only with Peter's pained whining. And the Sheriff, he’s the softy, he’s the one that suggests it in the end.

"Maybe we should…" Blue eyes gentle and worried as Peter gets more and more frantic.

"Yes, you _definitely should_ ,” Peter interjects, twisting free of the reluctant Derek and pinning John up against a wall.

"He’s not in his right mind," Chris looks to Derek, who’s frowning after Peter.

"If I’m right," Derek says, "It won’t go away until he’s been sated." And then he sighs and nods to himself. “And I'm a lot less fragile than you two are.”

Derek tries to be gentle, tries to tug Peter off John and direct him to the bed, but the wolf is _focused_ , and Derek is forced to shove Peter down on to the bed and bite the back of his neck, _make_ him submit before he settles enough that Derek can lube up. He's hesitant at first until he gets his fingers inside the silken heat, and then he's totally on board, even momentarily forgetting about the two men watching him as he tugs his jeans off with slippery fingers and presses himself into his uncle.

John and Chris stand back, watching him fuck long and deep into Peter, that glorious ass bunching and shifting with each hard thrust. They’re trying so hard to maintain their composure, but the _sounds_ Peter is making are so needy, just little punched out _ahn ahhh ahhnnn_ noises, and he’s tearing up the sheets with his claw-tipped hands, occasionally snarling at Derek because the _pace_ Derek has set, for all the strength behind every thrust (and the bed isn’t going to hold up, there’s just no way), is slow and deliberate. It’s like Derek’s trying to fuck the sex pollen out of Peter before he loses his own control.

Derek looks up, his eyes focusing and nostrils twitching as he remembers that the other two men are in the room. And he sees their eyes, smells their arousal that they’re trying so hard to hide from each other — but not from him, there’s no way that amount of arousal could ever be hidden from his nose — and something in Derek clicks into place. His thrust become faster, he’s committed, now, to his own pleasure as much as Peter’s. This is no longer about taking care of a pack mate in need, it’s about shoving his cock into that tight, hot ass. About claiming it, marking it up with his scent. So he does. He spills into Peter, fingers so tight on Peter’s hips that bruises form and disappear before reforming.

But it’s not over, whatever left Peter in this state hasn’t released its hold on the beta wolf. And for all that Derek is young and supernatural, there’s no way he can get it up again quickly enough for Peter. So Derek withdraws, fingers automatically reaching out to push the come that’s trying to bubble out of Peter’s ass back into it as he turns around, looking to see who’s going to mount Peter next.

Chris is already moving before Derek has stepped away, flicking his jeans open as he watches Derek push his own come back into his uncle’s body. He’s been half hard ever since Derek first pushed his cock into Peter, ever since he first heard the whining pleas that came from Peter’s lips with every inch of the thick dick that was fucking into him.

He doesn’t bother with any more lube, just sliding into Peter’s ass on the back of what’s already slicking him up, on the back of old lube and Derek’s come.

"Yesssss." Peter arches his back as Chris bottoms out, the wolf taking all of his dick in one steady push.

And, _fuck_. Peter’s ass is hot and tight, and Chris wonders why he’s never done this before. Wonders why he ignored the glances Peter threw his way, ignored the way Peter used to rub up against him in the pretense of squeezing past. He’s not going to ignore them any more though, has plans to keep Peter fucked out and fucked open and begging for Chris’ cock.

Peter’s claws are out, shredding the sheet under him as his fingers flex with each thrust. Pressing back each time Chris drives into his ass. And for all Peter is whining every time Chris fucks into him, Chris can’t stop the words either. Can’t stop the _Take it—_ and the _Fucking slut—_ and the _Mine—_

There’s a growl at that last one, and Chris looks up to see Derek’s eyes flashing, possession written in the bright blue. But Chris just grins. Grins and tangles his fingers in Peter’s hair, tugging the wolf’s head up until he’s looking at Derek, sated cock still hanging out of his jeans, streaked with the come he fucked into Peter’s ass. Until he’s looking at John, hard cock tenting his trousers and palming at his crotch.

Tugging harder, until Peter’s throat is stretched, bared to them all, tendons straining.

“ _Ours—_ " he says, his hips stuttering as the orgasm washes over him, his come mixing with Derek’s inside Peter’s ass.

He drops his grip on Peter’s hair as he pulls out, slapping the wolf’s ass as Peter’s shoulders slump, the _pleasepleaseplease—_ from Peter’s lips barely audible.

He smirks at John as the other man steps forward. “All yours.”

John's still not totally on board with this whole thing, well at least his  _mind_ isn't. His dick's thick and heavy, straining against the zip of his uniform pants, and he can't even be discrete about the way he's got his hand pressing into it. But there's no denying that it's helping, Peter's a little less wild, the feral wolf retreating a bit, and for a moment, the Sheriff thinks maybe they can wait it out, maybe Peter can just hold on.

But then Peter looks up at the older man, still so needy, and he says “ _Please_ ” in this tiny, whimpering voice, and John, well, he can't stand to see a creature in pain, not even Peter Hale. He makes the decision without even thinking about it, steps forward and curves his hand around the flushed cheek, pets Peter softly. “Shh, I got you sweetheart.”

The Sheriff strokes along the sweaty trembling form, pats the werewolf's flank gently before he steps back and away, which sets Peter to whining again but John hushes him gently. “I'm not doing this is my uniform.” He wants to be _John_ and not the Sheriff, because he's thinking hard about that, “ _Ours_ ,” and wondering if this is going to be a one-off or the start of something.

John would really like it to be the latter, and if so, he's going to do it on his terms. But there's no denying he's eager to be inside Peter now that he's made his mind up, and he's clumsy as he fights with his buttons. Derek takes pity on him and steps forward to help him undress, and John takes note of the faint glow of Derek's eyes as he does so.

 _Maybe_... the Sheriff thinks, but Peter sniffles softly, and John refocuses on his task.

He lays down next to Peter because his knees aren't going to last the other way, and just takes his time running his hands along the werewolf's body as Chris and Derek settle onto the small couch to watch. John learns how sensitive Peter's nipples are and how reactive he is to having his neck bitten, and he learns how flexible the wolf is, when he easily moves with the older man's prompting to exactly the right position. And Peter's begging and pleading this whole time, but John just keeps doing what he's doing, hushing him softly and presses sweet kisses to the wolf's neck, until he's finally ready.

And it's worth the wait, because sinking into Peter is incredible, and maybe it's because it's been so long for him, but he has to hold still and take a deep breath to hold himself back from finishing right then.

John distracts himself by finally closing a large, calloused hand around Peter's angry red dick, already slick with his own precome, but the way Peter clenches around him, arcs into his hand, nearly sends him over the edge. He wraps his other arms under Peter, holds the wolf tight and whispers in his ear.

“That's it, baby boy, so good for me, that's a good pup.”

Peter settles a little and only then does John roll his hips, pulls back and then slides slowly into that hot clenching passage once more. The movement forces Peter to fuck into John's fist, and the Sheriff keeps up the easy motion, keeps it slow and languid, lets them both build up to it. At the last moment, he sinks his teeth into Peter's throat and snaps his hips forward for a handful of quick, deep thrusts.

Peter howls as he comes, spills hot over the Sheriff's hand, and John can't possibly hold off any longer, holding onto Peter tightly as his cock pulses inside the wolf, come mixing with that of the others.

John presses his forehead against Peter's shoulder, and keeps holding on tightly, even after he's done coming. Peter's voice is small, and there's some semblance of the man they know when he mumbles, “You can let go now.”

But that's not John's style.

“No, I can't,” he whispers softly, “I'm not going anywhere.”

Then he beckons to Chris and Derek, tugs them into bed, Chris on the other side of Peter, dipping his head to press soft kisses to the wolf's face. Derek slides in behind the Sheriff, lays his arm across the older man to settle on Peter's hip, traces tiny caresses softly.

John presses another soft kiss to Peter neck. “We're all here with you, sweetheart.”

 


End file.
